


Cinnamon

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 德意志帝国成立之后伊万前来柏林的一次简单的私人拜访。他与基尔伯特和路德维希在俄罗斯圣诞节的时候在柏林溜了一次冰。简短的奶爸带娃记。





	Cinnamon

“基尔伯特！圣诞快乐！”

基尔伯特不用转头就知道这个巨大的叫喊声来自谁，愚蠢的俄国人，他低低抱怨一声之后停下了自己的脚步，他正拉着路德维希的手，感受到来自弟弟茫然的疑惑。基尔伯特蹲下身来摸摸路德维希的头，小声说着“没有事”，然后起身转向正朝他跑来的伊万。

“嘿你当心点！”基尔伯特心情其实很好，现在虽然正值一年中最冷的冬季，但是路德维希中午刚刚吃了双份的餐食，基尔伯特好不容易尝试了点新的东西，在传统肉卷中加入了一种名为“肉桂”的香料，弗朗西斯某一天悄悄塞给他的，说是从亚瑟的厨房偷来的东西。他一手拉着路德维希，另一只手朝伊万大力挥着，当然他看到伊万也很高兴，自己有一阵子没见到他了，现在对方就快要接近他，自己忠实的盟友。哦或许不止盟友，基尔伯特脸红了一下，随即他就被扑过来的伊万整个抱起来转了一圈，对方大声在他耳边吼着“圣诞快乐”，可怜的基尔伯特捂着耳朵也回吼起来。

“伊万！把我放下来！你这个乡巴佬！”他死命捶着伊万的后背，可是俄罗斯人的力气太大了，快把他的腰给勒断了，“我腰上伤还没好！你想我再次躺到医院里去吗？”

“对不起对不起。”伊万大笑着亲吻他的脸颊，完全不顾及旁边还有个受到惊吓的小孩，然后才把基尔伯特放下来。基尔伯特揉揉自己的腰，希望绷带并没有松开，他朝路德维希摇摇头，表示自己真的没有事。

“这是路德维希，我的弟弟，我最骄傲的弟弟，他会是德意志帝国，也会成为世界上最强大的国家！”基尔伯特微微侧过身好让伊万看清路德维希，金发的男孩胆怯地向他不熟悉的国家打了招呼，虽然是个不同于普通人类的国家，但毕竟还只是孩童的年纪，他依旧有些怕生，看了伊万几秒之后就低下头去，紧紧抓住自己哥哥的衣角。

“你好啊路德维希，我是伊万，普鲁士的盟友俄罗斯哦。”伊万笑眯眯地弯下腰和路德维希打招呼，基尔伯特在一旁小声提醒他别把他弟弟吓到了，于是他就蹲下来朝路德维希伸出手，小男孩这才又抬起头看自己面前这个比哥哥还高大的男人，他在心里给自己打了打气，这是哥哥的朋友，那他应该就也会是自己的盟友，他便高高昂起头，勇敢地握了握伊万的手。

“你弟弟真可爱，不像娜塔莉亚。”伊万顺势抱过路德维希，让他坐到自己肩膀上面，基尔伯特听到自己的弟弟惊呼了一下，但是他不是很在意，伊万没有恶意，他只是太热情了。

“娜塔莉亚怎么了？”他笑了起来，看着伊万头疼又无奈的表情让他觉得真是太有趣了。

“别提了，她有些……啊基尔我头疼——”伊万故意拉长了音调，表示自己并不是很想回忆自己妹妹的所作所为，基尔伯特就拍拍他的后背，安抚着他。

“所以你怎么有空来这里？”

“圣诞节啊基尔，圣诞快乐！”伊万托着路德维希的脚把他扶稳，然后跟在基尔伯特身旁与他一同往他们住的地方走。

“你刚刚已经说了第三遍了，可是圣诞节早就过了，我还给你写了信，你又没回我。”基尔伯特挠挠头，说实话他有些失望，伊万没有回他的信件，他还以为那信被寄丢了，或者伊万忙着没时间看，又或者他根本不想回复自己？他微微低头，把硌到脚的石子踢飞，划出一个极长的弧线，表达着他内心的不满。

“哎基尔忘记了吗？现在是俄罗斯的圣诞节哦，我好伤心啊你居然忘记了！”伊万的语气中并没有多少的失落情绪，他知道对于基尔伯特来说有太多事情需要注意了，这一点小小的节日时间差并不是多大的事情，“我收到你的信了，不过想给你一个惊喜，所以就跑过来了，你看我现在就在这里哦，来拆你最大的圣诞礼物吧！”

“圣诞节早过了，蠢货。”但是基尔伯特嘴角的微笑出卖了他，他又红了脸，低声吼着伊万让他闭嘴，路德维希还一头雾水地坐在伊万肩膀上，像是完全听不懂他们之间的对话一样，“那么接下去你有什么打算？你在这里会待多久？”

“基尔希望我待多久我就待多久呀！”

“……我希望你现在就回去，立刻，马上。”

“贝什米特你太无情了！”

“彼此彼此，布拉津斯基。”

他们又走了一会儿，正穿过熙熙攘攘的市场，所有人都停下了手中的工作满怀敬意地看着他们，视线随着三人的移动而转换着方向，伊万感到有些不适，太多目光在盯着他们了，他便凑得离基尔伯特更近，轻轻问他还有多久能回到住处。基尔伯特点点头，他看路德维希也有些不知所措的样子，加快了自己的脚步往家赶去。他们在经过宫殿后方的池塘处停下了脚步，其实是伊万先站住的，基尔伯特已经快走了两步，到他前方去了，过了半分钟看没人跟上才疑惑地转身寻找起另外两人。

“走啊伊万？怎么了？”他蹙起眉，过去想拉伊万的手臂。

“想不想溜冰？”伊万盯着那块平整的冰面，语气中充满了兴奋。

基尔伯特摇摇头，溜冰？在这个湖上？他瞬间想到了什么不好的事情，是一个堪称惨烈的回忆，他有些发抖，咬着嘴唇拒绝了伊万，他可不想再次踏上危险的冰面，小时候就为此吃过教训了，溺水的体验仍历历在目。但是伊万却不想走，他索性把路德维希从肩膀上放了下来，小男孩一溜烟地跑到就站在旁边的基尔伯特身边，拉住自己的哥哥手。伊万回过头来恳求着基尔伯特，他又露出那种无辜的表情，同时说着自己还没有收到来自基尔伯特的圣诞礼物，希望他将这个邀约当作礼物送给他。基尔伯特叹口气，只能应允下来。

“我去拿冰鞋，你可以带路德维希去滑，我不去。”他只能妥协到这个地步，再多就不行了，他害怕冰面胜过一切战争。

伊万同意了，基尔伯特就转身去家里找鞋子，出来的时候他抓了三副鞋子，扔给伊万一双，自己则帮路德维希穿好，将他送到伊万伸过来的手中。

“保护好他，让他摔了我饶不了你。”基尔伯特威胁了一下伊万，目送伊万牵着路德维希上了冰面，“你们注意点安全！”

基尔伯特往湖外退开一点，绕着湖走，他仍旧不放心，他怕伊万太没轻重，或是玩过了头，忘记还带着一个孩子，下一秒又心生愧疚，觉得自己好像有些紧张过度，又像是不信任伊万似的。他看向湖面，伊万搀着路德维希慢慢迈步，像是在教他如何适应在冰面上行走。这是路德维希第一次溜冰，基尔伯特之前一直没有带他在冰封的湖面玩过，现在刚认识的俄罗斯正耐心地引导着他熟悉这项运动，这是一件十分新奇的事，也是他第一次近距离接触这位时常出现在自己哥哥嘴中的“混蛋俄罗斯”。好像也并不是这么混蛋，他人很好，很耐心，也很照顾人，路德维希不再像之前那样害怕，依靠着伊万他逐渐可以自己在冰面迈步了。基尔伯特看到伊万放开了路德维希的手便有些紧张，身体前倾想要看得更清楚一些，但是自己的弟弟好像很开心，他很少这样，爽朗地大笑，他可以凭借自己的力量和技巧来做一些简单的滑步动作了，基尔伯特一边在心里赞叹自己的弟弟就是这么厉害，学习能力非常强，一边又在心里有些失落。的确路德维希好像一直十分稳重，有超出同龄人类孩童的冷静和自持，但是基尔伯特不喜欢他这样，他希望自己的弟弟能快乐，起码在这个阶段，他不需要背负太多的压力和困扰。就像神圣罗马一样，基尔伯特心里闪过一丝不好的念头，他闭上眼睛，还能看到神圣罗马死去的那天，他就躺在那里，停止了呼吸，基尔伯特守在小孩子的身旁，紧捏着拳头说不出一句话。

“基尔伯特！你也来嘛！”伊万的尖叫把基尔伯特从回忆中拉出，他茫然地看着伊万，风有点大，听不清他在说什么，于是伊万拉着路德维希滑到湖边缘，站定在基尔伯特身边。

“路德维希有些累啦，让他歇一歇，你也来玩会儿吧，我保证你不会摔进湖里的好吗？我会保护你的。”伊万眨眨眼，频率有些高，看基尔伯特没有反应，又拉过他的手捏了捏，“我真的向你保证，我会保护好你的。况且这冰很厚，我已经确认过了！”

基尔伯特不理睬他，抱过路德维希放到一边，他的目光越过伊万看向他身后的冰面，不确定自己是否能跨越内心的恐惧。

“我不知道……”

“哥哥！伊万很耐心的，你可以去试试！溜冰好有趣啊！”路德维希此刻突然开口，他的声音带着快乐的颤抖，伊万冲他感激地笑笑，小男孩难得调皮地朝伊万挤了挤眼。

“好吧好吧。”基尔伯特仍旧不确定，但是路德维希都这么说了，他拿了三副冰鞋，其中一副是自己的尺码，一开始是为了防止什么危险的发生，现在也能派上用场。他不情不愿地换好鞋，伊万扶着他起来，牵着他的手慢慢走上冰面。基尔伯特的脚一接触到冰面就开始打滑，腿肚子也跟着打颤，他扭曲着声音怪叫一声扑向伊万，闭上眼痛恨起自己的软弱来。伊万接住他，微笑着拍打他的后背，他能感受到基尔伯特的挣扎和颤抖，他很享受，看对方偶尔示弱。他用力握住基尔伯特的手，靠近他的耳朵轻声说“没事慢慢来”，基尔伯特咬着嘴不说话，手抖得厉害，他只能紧紧抓住伊万，让自己贴紧这个他唯一可以依靠的人。

他心跳得厉害，不应该这样的，可是伊万温热的鼻息喷在他的脖颈处，基尔伯特觉得自己要烧起来了，他不敢抬头看伊万，想将自己推离对方的怀抱，可是又不敢在这冰面上迈出哪怕一步。伊万先替他解了围，他温柔地调整了一下姿势，帮基尔伯特重新找回自己的腿与重心，扶着他的手一同与他迈步。

“慢慢来基尔，不要着急。”他说话是如此轻柔，像是滴了蜜糖，又像是午餐肉卷中新添加的肉桂过甜的后调，基尔伯特不说话，他的注意力无法集中，突然就拿中午刚接触到的调料与伊万进行对比，但还是试着在伊万的引导下小小地迈步出去。他成功了，在伊万的帮助之下，他终于可以踏出一步，随即扭头冲伊万感激地笑笑，伊万也向他回过笑容。基尔伯特便停滞了呼吸，是的，他被这个笑容夺去了呼吸的本领，伊万的笑容是如此甜蜜，啊该死的他不应该被情感冲昏头脑，他应该理智又清醒，可是伊万！他闻起来就像肉桂一样甜美，怎么会这样！基尔伯特张了张嘴，有些失语，基尔伯特的胃中突然翻涌起一种异样的感觉，那不是痉挛的疼痛，不是，基尔伯特看着伊万便体会到了酸胀与不停歇的泡沫，肉桂香料的气味充斥在他的整个鼻腔，想要化作蜉蝣从胃液中诞生出来。伊万仍扶着他，他现在却觉得那手掌的温度过于烫了，就像揣着一颗火球。

但又很舒服，我不想离开他，基尔伯特的心中又响起这个声音，他又在伊万的陪伴下迈出另外一步，自己的膝盖也不如刚上冰场时候那样颤抖了，似乎又重新找回了平衡。他们缓慢走了一会儿，基尔伯特开口提出自己想试着滑滑看，伊万就牵着他滑动了一小段距离，来到了湖中央。基尔伯特仍旧不能独立滑行，不像路德维希，但是他感觉自己稍微克服了一点对于冰面的恐惧，而这一切都是伊万带给他的。他们停了下来，伊万询问他是否感觉有些累了，他知道这对基尔伯特来说有些困难，毕竟之前那场灾难给对方造成了莫大的心理阴影。基尔伯特点点头，他的确有些累了，这需要循序渐进，他依旧有些害怕，但不再像之前那样了。

“圣诞快乐，伊万。”基尔伯特低声说着，他扬起头吻了吻伊万的脸颊以示感谢，当他的嘴唇触到伊万的时候那肉桂的香味就越发浓郁了，他觉得心里涌出温暖的甜意，而那就全都是眼前这个男人带给他的。

“你也是基尔伯特，圣诞快乐。”伊万抱了抱基尔伯特，开始带着他往湖岸回，路德维希正朝他们挥着手，来自俄罗斯的圣诞节开始落雪了。


End file.
